FIGS. 16 through 30 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,108, show a tooling assembly 260 that includes a terminal crimping and wire cutting fixture 272 affixed to the top of a stanchion 274 mounted on a carriage 276 that is driven toward and away from a stator 40 supported in a stator lead terminating station 62 by means of a tooling actuator 278. The tooling assembly 260 is used in conjunction with an industrial robot for placing stator coil lead wires into terminals having trough-like, longitudinally-extending, wire-receiving channels mounted in terminal-receiving sockets mounted on an end face of a stator core, and for crimping the lead wires in the terminals.
Some stator coil terminal connections are difficult if not impossible to obtain on a reliable production basis using the tooling assembly 260. In particular, there are termination requirements that make it difficult to lay coil lead wires into the terminal troughs in such a fashion that the lead wires are inserted into the bottoms of the terminal troughs and reliably remain in the terminal troughs until the lead wires are crimped to the terminals.